


Snowy Days

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide get stranded in the woods during a blizzard. With Hide soaking wet, and cold, there's only one way to keep him from freezing to death that Kaneki knows of.</p><p>“You should take your clothes off”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Days

Kaneki himself wasn't bothered by the snow, not in the least. As a ghoul, his body regulated itself more accurately than that of a human, so the snow biting at his exposed skin and cold air brushing through his snow white hair bothered him very little. 

 

In fact, if felt rather nice to indulge himself in the pleasures of winter, to fee the stray flakes encasing his ankles, to feel it melt to water on his skin...

 

There was a cough beside him, a strangled cough, and a sniffle, followed by a shuffling of fabric, and the “squelch” of wet clothing. 

 

Kaneki turned to his side, from where he was standing, and sighed at blond laying curled up in a ball of wet clothing and Kaneki's semi-dry jacket. 

 

They had decided to go into the forest to track a ghoul that Hide had been investigating on his own for some time now. Apparently, it was dragging corpses into the woods to store them, and sell them for money. Hide had figured that mid winter, when the weather was at its worse, would be the best time to venture out, considering that the road conditions would be too dangerous for the CCG to investigate in. 

 

Kaneki hadn't planned on following his boyfriend beforehand, but the thought of Hide going out alone, into the woods, during snow  _and_ looking for a potentially dangerous ghoul scared him senseless. 

 

And they went, dead in the middle of winter, for the stupidest reason (Kaneki would have to learn how to say “no” to Hide one of these days). Hide had gotten ahead of himself, as usual. He marched right into the snowy woods, looking for broken branches, or foot prints, blood trails, or anything that would suggest that a ghoul had been dragging bodies into the forest. 

 

Only he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings all too well, and had ended up walking a top of a small body of water, a creek. He fell in, and Kaneki had to fish for him. 

 

Now they were in a kinda of cave. Kaneki didn't want to risk exposing Hide to the cold air if he didn't have to. Inside the cave, the temperature wasn't as brutal. 

 

But that didn't change the fact that Hide was practically freezing to death below Kaneki, who leaned against the wall, looking out into the white wind. The ghoul had shed his own winter coat, and placed it atop of Hide. But it didn't do much, Hide's clothes underneath the jacket were still soaking wet. 

 

He'd been drenched to the bone. 

 

There was nothing to make a fire with, Kaneki could hardly get any service with his phone, and Hide's had been lost in the creek.

 

“When it lets up I'll try to call Yomo again,” Kaneki's deep voice cut through the whirling outside, “how are you feeling?”   
  
“F-fine!” Hide shuddered, as he wrapped the jacket around him more tightly, “just fine!” 

Kaneki recalled a memory from a book a read a while back, about a girl who'd grown cold in the dead of winters, who's werewolf friend had offered her a token of advice. 

 

“You should take your clothes off,” Kaneki scooted towards Hide, “And hug me, I'm warmer than a human.” 

 

“W-what! N-no way! That's s-stupid!,” Hide responded, with another sneeze, Kaneki looked down, “I-it's too cold anyway. I-I can't e-even feel m-my fingers.” 

 

Kaneki turned towards Hide, and removed the thick coat from atop of him. Hide's shivering intensified as the cool air licked his wet clothing, “Then I'll take them off for you, hold still.”   


Kaneki's fingers fingered the cool metal of Hide's zipper, and began to pull it down, revealing the wet shirt underneath that had practically stuck to his skin. Slowly, he maneuvered it off of his body.

 

Hide hissed as the wind hit his skin, though Kaneki's warm hand sliding underneath his shirt made thing a little more bearable. 

 

“Sit up a bit, I know it's going to be cold, but you'll warm up soon enough,” Kaneki instructed, as he lifted the shirt above Hide's head. Now with his chest exposed, Kaneki quickly sought to warm him, as a large, red appendage sprung from his back, wrapping itself around Hide's torso and chest. 

 

“W-woah! I didn't know this is what you meant b-by hug! They're really hot this time!” 

 

Kaneki didn't pay attention to his amused boyfriend, only untied his shoes, and next, removed his socks. Next, his hands traveled to the zipper on Hide's pants. 

 

There was a silence on both parts,a delayed breath from Hide, and a pause from Kaneki. Permission between the two usually went unsaid, though Kaneki was always weary when dealing with Hide in a more intimate manner.

 

However, the thick kagune occupied Hide more than Kaneki's fingers near his private parts did, so Kaneki continued on with his task. 

 

Hide jumped as he felt the warm fingers slide against him. His pants were pulled off in an uncomfortable manor, followed by his wet underwear. 

 

Another warm appendage sprung from Kaneki's back, wrapping around his ankle, then crawling up his leg, and up his thigh. Another kagune repeated it's twin, only on Hide's other leg. With all three encasing him, he was lifted up slightly, and dropped onto Kaneki's lap. 

 

The ghoul wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend, and buried his head atop of his head. 

 

Hide felt slightly exposed, and embarrassed, though the insecurity and shame melted away as soon as he was filled with Kaneki's heat. It was a shame they weren't in bed, and knowing Kaneki, they wouldn't get any further than this. 

 

Though Hide chanced his luck. 

 

“It would be warmer if you took your clothes off too, you know,” Hide teased, as he snuggled into Kaneki. 

 

“Sex in a cave? Looks like someone's desperate.”   
  
The Kagune made small circles in Hide's inner thigh, earning a low moan from the blond. Kaneki chuck, “If we did...you'd start to sweat, of course, and then you'd get colder. So no.” 

 

The Kagune stopped its teasing, and resumed to just leaning against his skin. 

 

Hide huffed in disappointment, as he drew his legs closer together. He could hear the rumble in Kaneki's chest as the ghoul began to laugh. 

 

Hide retorted with a snort, “I didn't say I wanted to have sex! You're the one who's jumping to conclusions!” 

 

“Your body doesn't think so,” Kaneki mused, as he moved his kagune in between Hide's legs, “So who's the one who''s 'jumping to conclusions'?” . 

 

Hide turned a bright shade of red, “Shut up, Kaneki! And just warm me up!” 

 

Kaneki's laughs fluttered in the wind, “Whatever you say Hide, whatever you say.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this was beta'd by me! I hope you enjoyed it, I got the bit from New Moon, when Jacob tells Bella she should take of her clothes, when it's cold. I'm not a fan of the Twilight: Saga, but that part was interesting to me. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this tiny one shot! I'm going to a competition, so pray for! Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
